Would he ever be hers?
by 1directioner-18
Summary: Ally is in love with Austin but she thinks he will never be hers shes too hurt to let him know he hurt her, he doesn't know the pain his caused her until one day he askes her out thats when her world comes crashing down on her again feeling hurt as he feels hurt for losing the girl he once had. does he feel guilty that he hurt her?
1. Would he ever be hers?

Would he ever be hers?

The pain is to much to forget him.

Ally stared out at the beautiful sea. Her eyes as blue as the sunlight shining its beautiful rays on the piercing blue sea-front as the sparkly water lapping the golden sandy beach beneath her golden tanned feet. There was passion in her eyes; she could sense he was near.

She braced herself against the beautiful water as it pressed up against her glowing skin. But even as she pulled her pink, puffy coat off, she knew he would never be hers. Finding him made her feel like she was dead inside, a know body, a kiss couldn't heal her once broken heart. Only one thing could heal her today and he would never be Ally's.

She missed the way his soft lips tenderly kissed her rosy pink cheeks. She imagined being held in his strong arms as he kissed her passionately on her lips. But it was a good thing Austin wasn't with her there and then as it would horrify him of the pain he left her in. Behind her she could feel the presents of someone she knew very well, she slowly turned around, her toes catching onto the hot sand, suddenly a beach blonde haired boy steps into her path its Austin. As Austin steps towards her, she ached inside each time she saw him to anyone else he looked like a guy coming back from a week in Hawaii; Relaxed, Rested and Tanned but to her, he was the guy she loved.


	2. she still loves him

Would he ever be hers?

…I still love him…

A/N ok this is my first story im publishing on here I wrote in 9 months ago hope you like…

As Austin places his head on Ally's forehead, the memories come flowing back to haunt her, she cant take the pain and runs off,, some how she finally managed to loss him, but still feels his presents near by, she decides its time to go home suddenly she feels a hand grab her by the wrist, she knows who it is as she remembers that smell from anywhere.

As she turns around the sand getting caught between her toes, her bright blue eyes travel up the arm that grabbed her and she soon becomes face to face with him, he looks into her eyes he once caught and sees the emotion, the pain, the hurt. In her presents she could feel Austin was being himself, the guy she loved, and still loves but is too afraid as she knows the pain it will leave her in.

Austin pulls her close, then all the memories of why she loves him come flying back, she finally manages to pull out his grip and runs into the sunset, Ally head home to live the lie that never will be told. A couple of days later Ally goes into town, she sets her eyes on a tall beach blonde haired boy thinking his new, he slowly turns around and she realizes its Austin, she soon notices that Austin is following her everywhere. She goes to walk away but Austin grabs her hand and takes her to the alley way….

Until next time my friends plz keep reviewing I love writing….

Couple of shout outs to:

Forest63: My sister who gave me my very first review and loved my story so far.

Queenc 1: thanx for the review meant so much may write my next story on you as you're my 2nd review keep reading and hope you enjoy x


	3. Love hurtsx

Would he ever be hers?

…Love hurts…

A/N hope you are enjoying the story so far for this story to help my write I just imagine im Ally and imagine what I was Austin to say to me hope you like…BTW this chapter is a bit longer then my last…

"What's your problem Austin, you keep following me at the beach and now" Ally says.

"I been following you as every time I see you, you have emotion, pain, hurt your eyes tell a story that I can only see, I want to love you but I need to find something I LOVE about YOU first" Austin says.

She walks off without saying another word, and runs to the golden sandy beach, the beautiful blue water splashes up against her golden glowing feet, this was the only place she could tell what her life would be like, she had no family as her family died in a car crash she was the only person to live but came away being able to love stronger then anyone else, being able to see her future and sensing the presence of others.

The next thing she knows Austin is standing by her side, she gets ready to run but Austin grabs her wrist.

"please don't run this time, I can tell that you came away with more then just your life after the car crash" Austin says

Ally relaxes her arm and looks at the sea as the sun starts to go down.

"how do you know about the car crash…erm…yh…I did come…away with more then just my life" she says

"I saw a story in your eyes earlier, you had a sense of lose, so what magical powers have you got, after my family died in a house fire I came away being able to read peoples past through their eyes" says Austin.

"…erm…I love stronger then any other person…im able to see peoples future…and…I can sense if someone's near me even if I can't see them…all the times you was near me I sensed you,…I was just going to look at my future this is the only place I can see it" says Ally

*smiles* I love writing this story keep the reviews coming not giving two much away but in next chapter there will be some kissing and we all know we love a good kiss in a story.

SHOUT OUTS:

Queenc 1: thanx for the review you always but a smile on my face im happy you love it lots more to come x


	4. Finally hers or is he?

Would he ever be hers?

Finally hers or is he?

A/N I don't own Austin or Ally I just own the plot and the song its my own song its called 'my one my only my everything'

Ally looks into the moonlit sea, and sees something special that puts a smile on her face. Ally start to sing a song as the lyrics pop into her head.

I got a message coming from my eyes.

I got you going crazy.

I love everything about you, your hair, your eyes, your smiles, the way you make me feel inside.

yaaaay, its always better when we're together.

I want you by my side, you always make me feel better.

Your making me go crazy, I miss everything about you lately, coz you are the music in me, my love for you is so strong it flows like a river, I wrote this song for you as you mean the world to me!.

I don't care what the world thinks, im crazy about you, you're my one and only, your everything I need.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

A day without you is like a year without rain. You make me smile when im around you, you're my near, my dear, you make me complete, your everything I ever wanted.

I cant take my eyes off you, its like I knew you before we met.

….she slowly comes back to reality and sees something so special that puts a smile on her face. Austin gently wraps his arms around her from behind, and kisses her tenderly on her rosy cheek.

"so what did you see Ally? Anything good?" Austin says

Ally gently smiles "not aloud to say it will change the future" says Ally

Austin intertwines his fingers into Ally's looking at her soft golden tanned hand "I think I found what I like about you Ally, I like that your you, that you're the most amazing girl I have met Ally, that you don't have a family like me which ain't a good thing but then we have more time for each other, I love that you love stronger then any other person…erm….erm…by the way you know the care home you live at? Says Austin.

Ally giggles her cute laugh " awww you too sweet" Ally says as she looks at their hands together and start playing with his fingers "…erm…yh the sea-front care home, what about it?" she says.

"…erm…well…im moving into that care home as I don't like my current care home, I've been trying to get into sea-front care home for months…erm…Ally…Ally…can I ask you something?" Austin says

"ah that's great news…erm…erm yes you can, what do you want to ask?" says Ally

Austin starts to blush and turns his eyes to the ground as he smiles "…erm…Ally may I please take you out on a date? Its just I think im falling for you" he says.

Ally blushes as she places her hand under Austin's chin and gently pulls his face up to look at her "yes Austin, I would love to go on a date, I've been waiting for this day for 2 and a half years…erm we better get home its getting late and they will wonder where we are" Ally says.

Austin catches her in his arms and gently twirls her around, consoling every emotion, pain, hurt he caused her, pulling her closer every second, until they were do intertwined they could never let go, pressing his soft lips tenderly to hers, the sweetest kiss his great addiction, she smiles at him, a shy and wonderful smiles, which he slowly returned with a cheeky grin.

She was perfect for him, all he could ask for, she was beautiful. Her long deep brown wavy hair flowed in the right place softly down to her bare shoulders, her skin a beautiful glowing golden tan, her face was lovely, sweet and flawless.

Thanx for reading means a lot to me to write this don't nick my plot or my song.

Updating soon.

SHOUT OUTS:

Queenc1: thanx for all your lovely reviews means a lot keep reading next chapter you will see her hurt all over again and maybe he may feel hurt knowing he may lose the best girl possible. So heres your SHOUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.

Keep reading, keep reviewing and stay pretty my friends.

Until next time.

Update soon xxxx

1directioner-18

xxxxxxx


	5. mine at last or so i think?

Would he ever be hers?

Mine at last or so I think?

A/N love writing this story check out my other story "do I believe?" BTW in this story I own Chelsea she's based around one of my cousins.

Ally and Austin walk home hand in hand fingers intertwined, as the hot sand brushes up against there glowing feet.

It felt like a lifetime since Ally had Austin to herself.

"listen Ally I don't know why but I saw emotion, pain, hurt in your eyes whys that?" Austin says.

Flashback (2 years back)

It was the night of Ally's high schools senior prom, Ally was so happy as 5 months earlier Austin had ask her to be his prom date to senior prom. Ally tells Austin that she will meet him at prom. He walks into the gym decorated with pink and white and blue flowers or all kinds, white and blue table cloths and chairs its so stunning, and a big net of white, purple, blue and pink balloon's to fall down during the finally dance.

Austin turns up to prom in a gawjuzz black suit with a light pink tie and a pink flower pinned to his suit jacket. As Austin stepped into the stunning senior prom venue, heads start to turn, to see who just walked in, all the senior boys mouths drop open in amazement and they are frozen on the spot looking at Ally as she's normally the shy girl but she made the best entrance to prom and looks so stunning.

As Ally steps into the view of Austin, all Austin can see is a sunning, beautiful teenage girl, in a stunning black strapless prom dress, that shows her curves off nicely, with her deep brown wavy hair flowing down softly to her bare shoulders completed with a pink lily in her hair and a light pink clutch bag, as the night goes on her and Austin have a lot of photos taken, mainly of them snogging, which are later uploaded to facebook by Ally, suddenly Austin friends get to prom and walk over to Austin and his date.

"hey Austin mate" says his ginger friend and his mates date together.

"hey Trish, hi Dez you finally made it see you asked Trish to be your prom date" says Austin.

"yh im so luck to get to take Trish as my date, who's your date aus?" says Dez

Austin starts to say "my date is…"

Suddenly Ally turns around from talking to her cousin Chelsea, her dress swirling as she turns around.

"…Ally…OMG is that really you…your Austin's date…you look…." says Trish.

"….stunning….beautiful….pretty….amazing…..flawless…..cute…..gawjuss…" says Austin.

Ally blushes "thanx Trish and aww thanx Austin…." says Ally suddenly giggling.

As the night draws to a close, Austin pulls Ally in for one last kiss as the finally dance starts up, the balloons floating down around Ally and Austin as he wraps his arms around Ally waist pulling her close and ally reaches up and wraps her arms around Austins neck as his lips tenderly touch her soft glossy lips.

Suddenly a week after prom ally notices that Austin is blanking her, soon two years goes by and he finally decides to talk to her.

Flash forward to the present.

"I didn't know I hurt you, I didn't mean to blank you, its just my friends told me you have a boyfriend and you sleep around,…I didn't want to believe it but….some how I did" Austin says.

A/N lol sorry just had to leave this chapter on a cliff-hanger hope you like.

Another shout out for Queenc1: that's for all the reviews will be hard up dating soon as im doing my a-levels at sixth form but will update when I can.

Keep reviewing guys and will update soon.

1directioner-18


End file.
